


Pursuit

by Icse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, equestrian AU, obikin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icse/pseuds/Icse
Summary: Aka 'Obikin Equestrian AU' on Tumblr.Anakin Skywalker is a Grand Prix jumper transitioning into the Eventing world. While his scores are good during the cross-country and show jumping phases of Eventing, his dressage scores are abysmal. His sponsor sets him up as a working student for two-time Dressage Gold Medalist Ben Kenobi to help him pursue his dream of competing in the Olympics. What he didn't expect was that the man would be so handsome or just how bad he would lust for him.Ben Kenobi wasn't interested in taking on a working student, enjoying his retirement from the show ring training horses and teaching lessons to his boarders on his private farm. Still, he can recognize talent when he sees it and agrees to take on Anakin as his working student. He certainly didn't plan on falling for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely Glare and tikkunthisfuckingolam's fault. All. Their. Fault.

Moments like this made Anakin remember exactly why he was still here waking up at five am to slave in the barn every day just for a few lessons a week, a small amount of money, and a cot in a converted tackroom.  Ben Kenobi was flawless in his effortlessness, no discernable place where the horse ended and he began, the bond between horse and rider palpable even from where he stood hidden in the corner. The large bay gelding floated over the dirt, collected and so balanced, it was no wonder Ben and Another Happy Landing, Happy for short, dominated back to back Olympic Games. Their chemistry together was something every horseperson strived for at least once.

It was certainly what had made him accept Ben’s offer of working student at a show out of the blue. Why Ben had been at the cross-country trial, he had never found out, but he’d known who the man was the minute he’d approached him and Twilight after finishing the course. Anakin suspected it had something to do with his sponsor and the push to move firmly into eventing. Still, he hadn’t looked the gift horse in the mouth and immediately accepted without thought. So far he hadn’t regretted it, even with all the hard work he had to do.

“Daydreaming doesn’t get the stalls cleaned, Anakin. You have the five horses to exercise on the list and I still need you to finish moving the remaining hay into the hay stall so we can make sure the delivery coming tomorrow is stacked correctly.” Ben had perfected the look of exasperated tolerance and used it constantly on Anakin.

Not that it did any good beyond fueling Anakin’s late night fantasies. Even nearing fourty, Ben was in near perfect shape, no gray in his copper streaked hair and beard, compact and muscled in a way that perfectly filled out the tan breeches and polo. It was sinful.

“Anakin?” Now Ben looked at him with concern evident in the tilt of his mouth and eyes. He realized he hadn’t responded to Ben’s statement nor had had moved from staring at him.

“Sorry, Ben. Was just trying to learn by observing the masters at work.” He gave his winningest smile, but he could see Ben was not convinced. Happy snorted in perceived agreement. 

“Yes, well, the masters are done and you have work to do. And please, go put a shirt on, I have several lessons scheduled for today and you don’t need to traumatize the boarders.” At that, Ben gave a pointed stare before riding past him towards the tack stall.

Sighing, he trudged back to his tiny converted tackroom quarters for a t-shirt, choosing the oldest and ugliest one he owned just to be ornery, and went back to work.

 

This had to be both his favorite part of the day and his least favorite, though today was leaning more towards the latter as he hit the dirt for the third time. It took a considerable amount of willpower to not yell at the young five year-old grey Hanoverian gelding, You Are Too, Artoo for short, he was leasing from Ben, but he knew if he showed even a hint of anger Ben would thrash him from one end of the arena to the next. There was one thing Ben took very seriously and that was the treatment of the horses.

“Hospital or on, Anakin?” Ben’s rich, accented voice had no problem carrying half way across the arena.

“I’m good. Just give me a second.” Cursing under his breath, Anakin got up with a slight wince and collected Artoo from where he was calmly standing next to the rail. The exact place he had spooked and bucked at, in fact. The fucker.

Using the rail, he remounted and settled back into the well broke-in saddle, adjusted his posture, and nudged Artoo back to the working trot on the rail they’d previously been doing before the meltdown. 

“Now sit deeper, shoulders further back, push through your heels. Quit trying to post, this is dressage, not equitation. Good! Now relax into it, you’re trying too hard.”

Years of riding and showing jumpers before moving to eventers hadn’t prepared Anakin for the intensity of Ben’s lessons. He’d been successfully showing and winning Grand Prix jumpers and already placing well at three star CIC events. Dressage was certainly his weakness, proven by his scores and just how much correction Ben gave on a daily basis.

Leg burning, hip aching, and sweating despite the air-conditioned arena, he made the adjustments to his own equitation while trying to keep Artoo on the bit. He felt like he was leaning too far back and out of balance, but Ben kept telling him to sit even further up, push his shoulders back more. Not since he had been a young boy riding mean, fat ponies had he felt so out of his element on a horse.

“Half-halt to round him up more and transition in to a collected trot. No! Use your seat, not your hands. The half-halt always starts in your seat, you reinforce your seat with your hands!” Ben looked calm and collected, even with the raised voice, “Squeeze with your thighs, drive with your arse, push him up into your hands. Now drive him through the bit. There!”

Elation flooded through him as he finally succeeded, Artoo rounded up in collection, light in his hands and fluid underneath him. For a moment, it all came together, Artoo and him moving as one together for a half-lap around the rail, before Artoo rooted against the bit causing Anakin to brace his shoulders, and they fell apart. 

“That’s enough for him today, Anakin. Start your cool-down, ten meter circle around me.” Anakin cued for the walk with relief, loosening his reins and guiding Artoo strictly with his legs. Ben nodded at the circle size, “Good, keep going while we talk using only your legs, no contact. You know, if you rode as fluid as you are now during the lesson instead of after it, you’d have it.”

“I’m trying, it’s just hard to feel relaxed on what’s essentially a ticking time bomb.” As if Artoo knew what he was saying, his ears pinned back and head swung around to nip at the tip of his boot. “Sorry! I meant wonderful, amazing, and perfect animal!” 

Ben chuckled, “You ought to be careful what you say around the younglings, they know how to hold grudges. If you were relaxed and fluid through your body, you wouldn’t be hitting the ground with alarming regularity. When he starts to act out you brace against him instead of moving through it with him. You’re too rigid and stiff, you can’t conform to his movements if you aren’t loose. Until you get that down, you aren’t going to break the thirty-five barrier in your dressage scores. Starting tomorrow, we’re moving back to lunge lessons on Sandman,” Anakin groaned in complaint, bringing Artoo to a halt, “and you’re going to start doing yoga with me in the mornings to develop your flexibility.”

“I don’t have anything suitable clothes for yoga!” Ben was far too attractive to be this much of a sadist, Anakin thought. He already ran five miles three times a week and seven twice a week with him. Plus cleaning twenty stalls three times per week, the yard work around the house and barn, exercising four to five horses five times per week, and lessons on either Artoo or Twilight with Ben. Sure, he was in the best shape of his life, but every night he fell into his small bed exhausted.

“Not negotiable, Anakin. I have some you can borrow until I run for groceries tomorrow and can get you something. Finish your cool down, then go ahead and turn Artoo out after you hose him down and bring Saab in for Hadley’s lesson at four if you don’t mind.” Ben briefly rested a hand on Anakin’s leg before patting  Artoo’s sweaty neck, “Well done, today. You’re both really coming together.”

Either it was Ben’s hand or the praise that made Anakin blush and smile, he couldn’t be sure as both made him tingle. As Ben left, he leaned forward and patted Artoo, “Hear that Artoo? We just got a compliment by the god of dressage himself. Maybe we aren’t completely hopeless.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [IcseK](http://IcseK.tumblr.com)
> 
> I write for comments and kudos!


	2. Chapter 2

The minute he saw Anakin walking up from the barn, Ben regretted his choice of pants for Anakin. The stretchy black material clung to his body in an obscene way, showcasing his muscled legs and the outline of a rather prominent bulge. He was very grateful for his baggy sweatpants and t-shirt that hid his own reaction at the sight. Anakin Skywalker was a very attractive man and seemed to enjoy torturing Ben on a regular basis with his appearance since he’d become Ben’s working student.

When Bail Organa had approached him about training one of his sponsored riders transitioning into eventing, Ben had been reluctant to take on a student that’s sole focus wasn’t dressage. Especially one that had been a jumper for so long with all the long ingrained habits that usually made them ill-suited for dressage. Still, Bail was an old friend and he promised to at least come watch the kid ride at his next show before making a decision. 

The kid wasn’t a kid at all, but an extremely attractive young man of twenty-two that sat a horse like he was made for it, despite his six-foot-two frame. Watching him during his dressage test had been painful to say the least, but his cross-country phase had been near perfect. Horse and rider had sailed over the obstacles and through water, Anakin making rather daring choices on the course and cutting some obstacles rather close. Anakin obviously knew his horse well, the big black gelding responding to every subtle cue to make the tight turns and push through.

It was watching him after the cross-country phase was over that convinced him to take Anakin on as his student. Many of the riders had gotten off and handed their horses off to grooms for the first post-phase veterinary inspection, but Anakin hadn’t. He’d held the horse himself, patting the big gelding during the inspection. Once they’d passed, he had unsaddled and used the sponge to cool the big gelding off before leading him around, talking to him like he was another human while they waited on their second inspection ten minutes later. The strong bond between horse and rider reminded Ben of himself and Happy. He’d told Bail as much, the other man just smiling with the irritating ‘I told you so’ expression.

In the months since, Ben had come to know Anakin very well. He was passionate, driven, hard-working, humble, and empathetic, as well as frustrating, irritating, arrogant, and far too handsome for his own good. Which he noticed far too often to be appropriate considering Anakin declined to wear a shirt at every available opportunity, putting the golden expanse of a broad chest and trim waist on display for everyone to see. It was torture, but not as much torture as their morning runs, where Anakin wore tiny running shorts that exposed a strip of a perfectly round globe with every stride. Though the yoga leggings brought indecency to a new level even if they technically covered a lot more skin. It was certainly providing new material for his daily post-workout shower wanking session.

Ben had never been a man to masturbate much, keeping it at a very respectable three times per week with the occasional partner here and there when the mood struck. Now he was reduced to daily and sometimes twice daily sessions because of a man that was supposed to be his student like some kind of pervert. Even if said student was well over the age of consent and tried to awkwardly flirt with him constantly.

Anakin was smiling at him, a bright flash of white teeth that he never saw this early in the morning. Usually Anakin was still half asleep, trying to chug down a bottle of water before they set off on their run.

“Someone is in a good mood this morning. Sleep well?” It was a nice shift, he determined, although with Anakin’s mercurial nature it was subject to change. Especially once their workout started.

“I slept very well, thanks. Now you ready to give me a run for my money, old man?” Anakin grinned mischievously, making Ben sigh. 

“And it was off to such a great start. Have you ever done yoga?” 

“I’ve done a yoga instructor, does that count?” This boy would be the death of him, he was pretty sure. If it wasn’t his body, it’d be his sarcasm. 

“No, Anakin, that doesn’t count,” He sighed, “We’ll start with some basic poses and then flow from there. If you can’t do something, just let me know, there are a lot of ways to modify the poses. The important thing is to not push the stretch, let it come or not come, it’s not a competition.” Ben didn’t give Anakin the chance for a snarky reply, showing him the simple Hero Pose, and correcting his form. It was easier to be detached like this, when playing the student and teacher, just like during their lessons.

That detachment lasted until Downward Dog, Anakin’s spandex-clad pert ass on display making his mouth go dry and his heart race. He didn’t correct the bend in his spine, worried he wouldn’t be able to resist grabbing one of those round globes if he touched him. Instead, he just moved them into the next pose and tried to will his cock back down. When they finished, he couldn’t help but notice Anakin’s own half-hard cock pressing against the seam of the pants.

“It’s harder than I thought it would be, Ben.” Harder than- what? 

It takes Ben a moment to realize Anakin’s not talking about his manhood before he can respond, “You’re in good shape, but riding tends to tighten up muscles and ligaments, especially in your hips and shoulders. You’ll gain a lot of flexibility doing this and help prevent injury by being looser in the joints.” He discreetly adjusted his shirt and sweatpants, ‘Focus, Ben, focus on something other than his body, you’re not eighteen anymore.’

“You ready?” Anakin stripped off his t-shirt for their run and Ben gave up. It was perfectly natural to get a hard-on while exercising, just a by-product of increased blood flow. Perfectly natural.

He kept repeating that to himself while he watched Anakin’s ass bounce in front of him for their seven-mile run. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [IcseK](http://IcseK.tumblr.com)
> 
> I write for comments and kudos!


	3. Chapter 3

Ben must be a  monk. That’s the only conclusion that Anakin could come up with, a very sadistic monk. He’d tried taking his shirt off at every available opportunity, wearing the skimpiest shorts or tightest yoga pants possible for their morning workouts, ‘accidentally’ groping Ben on multiple occasions, and even stripping in full view of the security cameras when he knew Ben was doing his final check of the night. He’d done everything short of asking for it, which is the one thing he refused to do. Asking for sex was a sign of desperation.

Yet, he was getting desperate, but not THAT desperate. He’d never had to beg for sex and he wasn’t going to start. Sure, he wanted Ben, wanted him more than he’d wanted anyone else, but no, not gonna happen. He was just going to have to raise the ante, do something he knew Ben wouldn’t be able to resist and he knew just the thing.

 

Artoo had to be the biggest cockblock ever, even more than his high school stalker, Padme. His genius plan of seduction couldn’t work if Artoo didn’t buck him off, which generally happened at least once a lesson, if not more. Instead, he had been the perfectly behaved horse and Ben was singing their praises, calling it progress. Which was nice, don’t get him wrong, but it was not the same as bending him over the nearest stack of hay bales and fucking him blind. He was pretty sure he hadn’t been this horny since he hit puberty.

Two weeks passed by and even Anakin had to admit he and Artoo were making good progress, not only in their flat work, but in their jump work as well. He was even beginning to collect up on his own and drive from his hocks without Anakin having to push him into it. Anakin could admit that it was nice to not be fighting Artoo all the time, even if his plan was getting foiled. 

Anakin finally got his chance during one of his mandatory twice weekly stirrupless lunge line lessons on the resident lumbering schoolmaster, Sandman. Intent on making Anakin keep his shoulders back instead of collapsing forward, Ben had put a dressage whip between his elbows and his back. It wasn’t the most comfortable position in the world, but it did its job. 

“Remember how this feels, the line between your shoulder, hip, and ankle. You jumpers get away from good form when you start two-pointing. It makes you want to lean forward all the time.” Ben clucked to Sandman to keep him moving at the trot, “The only time you should really be in two point is when you’re actually preparing to jump and going over the jump. Once you land you should be back in a balanced position like now.”

“During the jumping phase, you don’t really have time to get back in and out of two point.” He must be in better shape, twenty minutes into no stirrup trotting and he wasn’t aching at all.

“You do if it’s muscle memory. You’ll experience a better release and your horse will stay more balanced on the landing. You won’t need to hold them back as much on your approach if you’re sitting deeper, either.” Flicking the lunge whip, Ben asked for the canter.

All hell broke lose after that, a combination of the billets on Anakin’s old schooling saddle giving out, Sandman freaking out over the girth tangling between his legs, and Ben trying to pull Sandman in to stop him. Anakin went off the side, landing hard on his elbows, the dressage whip gouging into the crease of his elbow before breaking and leaving him gasping in pain. 

“Anakin, are you alright?” Ben rushed over as soon as he had Sandman calmed down.

“This is not how it’s supposed to go.” Anakin groaned, his body sore from his butt to his shoulders, his elbows hurting worst of all.

“I’d imagine not. Perhaps Artoo has been talking to Sandman.” Ben chuckled in amusement as Anakin tried to get up without putting weight on his elbows.

It hurt, badly, a whimper escaping his lips as he sat up.

“Hospital?” Ben looked concerned, gingerly grabbing his arm and twisting it to see the red swelling already starting in the indentation of the whip, “Oh dear, at least the whip broke. My instructor back in Britain insisted on broom handles which do not break so easily.”

“No hospital, just sore. Help me up?” No, this was not how his seduction was supposed to go. At this rate he’d be down for at least a week, elbows were very important to perform pretty much any horse related task. 

Ben supported him with an arm around his waist and another around his chest as he helped heave him to his feet, Anakin’s ass pressed firmly against Ben’s crotch, but he wasn’t in the mood to enjoy it, “I hate Sand.”

“You don’t mean that, Anakin.” Ben chided.

“No, I don’t, but he’s not my favorite right now.” Anakin stretched out his arms, finally standing on his own two feet. “Shit this hurts, why did you think it was a good idea?”

“Ideally you would figure out where your shoulders would go on the safest horse we have in the barn, but you must always do things with flare, hm?” His teasing was not appreciated, and Anakin grunted to let him know. “Don’t think you’re doing much work here for the next week. I’ll see if  Felix will fill in for you this week.”

Anakin nods, “Sorry, I’m sure I’ll be back at it before you know it.”

“At your age, I have no doubt of that. Now, grab your toiletries and some clothes then go to the house. You can sleep in the guest bedroom for now until we see just how spectacular the swelling and bruising will be.” Ben made a shoo motion, gather Sandman and Anakin’s tack

Well hell, this whole thing might work out after all. Certainly much easier to seduce a man in his own home, especially while he’s so ‘helpless’ and pitiful sounding. Men like Ben love that kind of thing, getting to swoop in and play the hero. Oh yes, this just might work out after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [IcseK](http://IcseK.tumblr.com)
> 
> I write for comments and kudos!


	4. Chapter 4

Ben genuinely felt bad about the injury and had made allowances for it, but this was getting ridiculous. Injury or not, there was no reason for Anakin’s towel to keep falling off after the shower right in front of him while he was preparing dinner. It was always followed by Anakin loudly groaning as he slowly bent over to pick it up, giving Ben a full view of his perfect ass that made him glad there was a countertop obscuring his lower half.

As if seeing Anakin’s naked ass on a daily basis wasn’t enough, he could also hear his moans late at night that sounded suspiciously like his name.

This couldn’t continue or he’d end up giving in to the temptation, no matter how much he knew he shouldn’t. Not only was Anakin his employee and student, he was basically the adopted son of a friend, and sixteen years his junior. No matter how much Anakin seemed to want him, he shouldn’t give in.

Thinking about it wasn’t helping, he needed to do something. Maybe a dip in the pool while he waited out the worst of the heat before heading back to the barn to help with the night turnout.

He groaned when he saw Anakin in the pool as he approached it, towel in hand. There was no way he was going to win today it seemed. Wait, was Anakin wearing his old pair of speedos? Oh yes, those were definitely his, the bright red color with the odd pattern of black lines recognizable and distinct in contrast with the sun-kissed skin.

Ben took a moment to just admire the view of Anakin laying face down on the pool float, apparently napping, his firm body on display for Ben’s hungry eyes. For just a moment, he allowed himself to think about slipping in the pool, tracing wet patterns on smooth skin, running fingers through the dirt blonde hair, pressing kisses to the fading purple line of bruising across his back, teasing the crevasse between the two plump globes. It was an enticing thought, giving in to the desire, at least once.

Or he could slip in the pool and dump Anakin off the float and enjoy watching him stutter. Yes, much better option.

Quietly, he set his towel down and slipped into the water via the stairs, taking his time to make sure he didn’t make too much noise. Anakin was floating in the deep end, still sleeping as he moved slowly through the water until he was standing on his tip toes right next to him. Without further ado, he surged up, flipping the float, and Anakin, right over.

He laughed as Anakin sputtered to the surface, looking confused, a bit sleepy, irritated and altogether too adorable. His laughter didn’t last for long, cut off by a large splash of water to the face.

“Ben! Not cool!” Anakin was pouting, crossing his arms with a slight wince, not looking nearly as amused as he’d thought he would.

“You looked far too comfortable laying there in my speedo.” He raised his brow, daring Anakin to complain some more.

A blush spread across his cheeks as he ducked his head, rubbing the back of it in a familiar gesture of bashfulness, “I hope you don’t mind, I really need to go home and get the rest of my stuff.”

“I’m just teasing you, Anakin. I don’t think I’ve actually fit in those for at least ten years. Consider them yours.” He smiled warmly, “Now that you’re able to move a bit better you should probably go visit Breha and Bail, at least for the weekend. We’ve survived the last four days without you at the barn, we can survive another three.”

It’d give him a break from Anakin too, some time to cool his loins, maybe even find a friend for a night at a local bar to get his mind off the young man. The last time he’d gotten laid was months before Anakin had started working under him. Yes, that was probably his problem, it had just been too long and Anakin was the only attractive man around him that he saw with any sort of frequency.

“If that’s okay with you, Ben. It’ll be nice to catch up for a few days.” Anakin smiled one of his genuine shy smiles that made Ben’s mouth go dry and his heart skip a beat. A break would definitely be welcome.

“None at all.” He couldn’t help but return the smile, knowing it looked more like a dopey grin on his own face.

An awkward silence stretched between them as they both continued to stare at one another, unsure what to say next. Ben was rarely speechless or awkward, but Anakin always seemed to bring it out of him. He didn’t want to be the one to break the silence, didn’t want Anakin to think he was demanding he leave right now.

Luckily Anakin broke it, “Well, then, I’m going to shower before I leave. Might as well head up there today. If I leave now I should be there in time for dinner.”

“Make sure to text me when you get there to let me know you made it.” It was only noon and the drive to Ocala was four and half hours. Plenty of time for Anakin to make it before it got dark.

“Will do. I’ll be back Sunday.” Anakin pulled himself up out of the pool, giving Ben yet another view of his magnificent ass. Yes, Ben really needed to get laid.

 

Even though Anakin had only been staying in the house for four days, he’d been a frequent guest for meals and the occasional soak in the bathtub since there was only a shower in the barn. Now, with him back visiting home, it seemed too quiet and empty. He’d originally planned on going to the bar tomorrow night, but staying home alone wasn’t appealing tonight.

Decision made, Ben went through his closet to pull out his single pair of jeans and a blue button down shirt that complimented his eyes. He checked his hair, brushed his teeth and slipped on his shoes before grabbing his wallet and the keys of his SUV and leaving for West Palm to hit up one of the bars there where he was less likely to be recognized.

The bar was packed with the Friday night crowd, as one of the few reputable gay bars in West Palm, it stayed busy and full during most weekends. There were better bars in Ft. Lauderdale, but he’d not felt up to driving an hour each way and the bartender here served good drinks. He took his drink and sat at the bar, taking a minute to look around if anyone caught his interest.

An hour later found him with the company of an attractive man in his early thirties named Cody. He was the same height as Ben, but a lot more built with sleeves tight around muscled arms, and a haircut that suggested a military background. As they talked, he learned Cody was in fact still active military on leave visiting one of his seven brothers that lived nearby. Cody was exactly the type of man he preferred: attractive, intelligent, and temporary. 

Their flirting continued until Cody suggested they take it back to his hotel room up the road and Ben agreed. In the hotel room, they didn’t waste any time stripping the clothes off each other and rolling on the bed. He’d been right about Cody, the man was very attractive, all hard planes and thick muscle, but he didn’t feel right under his hands. There was too much muscle, his limbs were too thick, more powerful than graceful, not at all like Anakin’s long, lean body. Still, when Cody’s mouth wrapped around his cock, he could easily close his eyes and pretend it was Anakin between his legs instead of the other man.

Except he wanted to taste Anakin first, drive him to new heights of pleasure with his mouth and fingers. Feel him stretch around his fingers first, taking his time to be careful and gentle, make it so good he’d be begging before the night was over. And wouldn’t that be a pretty sight, Anakin beneath him begging for Ben to please take him hard. Not that he would, not the first time at least. He’d take it slow, leave Anakin hovering on the brink, getting him near the edge and then backing off. Ben wouldn’t let him come until he could no longer hold back. And his face, twisted in pleasure-

He barely managed to keep from moaning Anakin’s name as he came in the condom in Cody’s mouth, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. Cody smiled up at him with satisfaction, his lips glistening with saliva that ran down his chin. When he returned the favor a few minutes later, he could only imagine it was Anakin that he driving to the peak. 

Ben had it bad. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up, Hurricane Irma kinda put a hitch in my plan for getting a chapter up this weekend.
> 
> Forewarning there's a lot of dialogue in the chapter, but you get backstory! Yay backstory!

Anakin had made sure to text Ben when he’d arrived at home, snapping a quick picture of him in front of the large home with a thumbs up and sending it along with a simple message of ‘here :)’. The drive had been quiet, mostly straight up I-95 until turning off to catch State Road 40 across back home to Ocala. Breha had walked out not long after he’d pulled his truck in the driveway, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

“Why didn’t you tell us you were coming? Bail won’t be here and I would’ve fixed dinner!” She let him go only to slap his arm lightly, “You should’ve at least called me when you were on your way.”

Smiling, he pulled her into another hug, “I wanted to surprise you with a visit.”

She relented, hugging him tightly once again, “It’s so good to have you home. Come on, I’m pretty sure I might have a box of Captain Crunch in the pantry.”

It was their thing that had started when he’d been just an eleven year old boy in a large home with two people he only sorta knew. He’d been trying so hard to be on his best behavior, using the table manners he’d been taught at the group home, being seen and not heard. Keeping it up had been so difficult and stressful, but they had given him so many things he didn’t deserve and hadn’t earned. 

Breha was a volunteer at the group home he’d been at since becoming an orphan at the age of five. He was old enough to remember his mother yet too young to really understand what had happened. The counselor at the home had tried to explain it all to him, but it had taken several years for him to truly understand that his mother wasn’t coming back for him. It was the horses at the group home that kept him going through it all. They were mostly older retired lesson horses and ponies, but he knew each and every one by name, spending most of his free time in the ragged barn brushing and petting them or helping with whatever chores he was able to do. 

Breha had been the one to ask if he wanted to ride one instead of just petting and brushing them. He’d seen the older kids in the bi-weekly lessons she gave and watched them, but had never joined in. Anakin had nodded and Breha had saddled up his favorite pony, Snowball, a gray pony of an undeterminable breed or age. When she would tell the story, she’d always smile and tell everyone, ‘ _ The minute he sat on that pony, I knew he was going to make quite the rider. As you know, some people just have it and Anakin has it in spades.’ _ She’d been right, he’d spent all his spare time on a horse, reading about horses, or cleaning the worn down donated tack while daydreaming about his big show debut. 

The big show debut had happened only a year later, a small fun show with the normal flat classes but also egg and spoon races, trail course, and gymkhana events. Breha had been given some clothing from one of her friends who’s son had outgrown them and put a fancy velvet cover over his battered helmet. Snowball had even cooperated to canter a few times during their classes and brought him a blue ribbon. 

“Anakin?” Breha waved her hand in front of his face, apparently trying to get his attention while he’d been reminiscing. A bowl of Captain Crunch with only a splash of milk sat in front of him on the bar and he smiled in gratitude before digging in. 

“I know that expression, what are you thinking about?” She sat next to him at the bar, eating her own bowl drowned in milk.

“Nothing much, just remembering my first show with Snowball way back when.”

Her laughter was one of his favorite things about her, “I’m surprised you even remember that! You couldn’t have been more than eight? A scrawny little boy on the most ornery little pony I’ve ever met. I still have that picture hanging in the barn office of your big smile with that blue ribbon. You’d worked so hard for that little show.”

“Snowball was an angel to put up with me, I’m surprised I didn’t ride the hair off that poor old pony.” He smiled, polishing off the rest of his bowl and slurping the little bit of milk left in the bottom of the bowl.

“I will give him that, you’ve certainly ridden through several horses. When you moved in with us, Winston hadn’t been ridden that hard or much in years. You’d get up early before school to have time to ride then you’d be right back in the barn once you got home from school. Now look at where you are, Anakin,” she laid a gentle, small hand on his forearm, “riding under an Olympic gold medalist, working towards your own Olympics in Eventing. We couldn’t be prouder of you.”

Tears threatened to fall when she pulled him into a tight hug, ignoring any pain it caused to take comfort in her arms. Anakin could never consider her his mother, he had one of those already, but Breha was the most important woman in his life hands down. “Thanks, Breha.”

“You’re welcome, darling. Now, come tell me about how things have been with Ben? Is he treating you well? Are you learning anything?” She drew him towards the couch, patting the space next to her.

“He’s a really good teacher, I don’t think my equitation has ever been this good. Don’t get me wrong, it’s hard and he’s not the easiest to ride under when you aren’t a paying client, but I get a lot more one on one attention than I was with Don. I’m riding three to five client horses a day for him and doing hour and a half lessons five days a week. Plus he’s letting me lease this really nice gray Hano gelding that I think could really make it as an eventer. He’s far too forward moving to just be a dressage horse. I think I have a video, you have to see the scope this horse has over fences.” He dug his phone out of his pocket and searched through his videos.

When he found the right video of him taking Artoo through a one meter jump course, he pressed play and handed the phone to her, watching from her shoulder, “See? Look at how much tuck he has in his front end, how tight he pulls his feet to his belly. And he’s so brave, his first time through a water obstacle and he didn’t balk one bit. Though he’s stubborn, I don’t think I’ve fallen off one horse so much since I got Twilight off the track.” He pulled up another video, one Ben had taken for him that was filmed completely at the wrong angle, but it was the most recent one he had of taking Artoo through their meager cross country course.

“You’re right, he’s a very nice horse. I can see how much your equitation has improved. Five you said?” She handed his phone back to him.

“He’s coming six, I’m hoping to do a Novice young horse this fall if Ben agrees. I wish you could watch him ride, he’s amazing, Breha.” He sighed wistfully.

“I’ve seen him ride, Anakin, you made me watch his gold medal go at least fifty times the year he won and easily twice that since then. He’s a very talented man. So he’s treating you well?”

He ducked his head to hide the blush that suddenly appeared on his cheeks, “Yes, very well. He’s a really good cook. I get Sundays off entirely too.”

Breha grabbed his chin and pulled his head up to meet her warm brown eyes, “I know that look. He is a rather handsome man, you’d be a good match.”

Anakin’s blush deepened, spreading down his neck in embarrassment, “It’s not like that. Trust me, I’ve tried, he’s not interested.”

“Darling, then he’s missing out on an outstanding and talented young man with so much to give. Someone I love very much.” Breha kissed his cheek, “You look tired, why don’t you go ahead and get a shower and turn in for the night? Bail should be home tomorrow around dinner from a meeting at Hialeah tomorrow.”

Nodding, he kissed her on the cheek and grabbed his bag he’d left by the front door before heading upstairs to his old room. Other than being dust free and freshly vacuumed, his room looked much the same as it did before he left. Pictures, ribbons and plaques filled the walls from the time he’d been adopted at twelve by the Organas. His dresser was full of trophies as were several shelves, ranging from small pony clubber participating trophies to series grand champion trophies. 

Pictures on the walls showed a much younger Anakin on various ponies until he graduated from his jodphurs to tall boots and much larger horses. The most recent one had been two years back and his biggest Grand Prix win so far. A picture of him as a teenager and a very racey looking Twilight made him smile. He’d barely known what he was doing at fourteen, but he’d seen the big gelding fresh from the claiming races and had fallen in love instantly. There’d been another mare he’d been saving up for, but he just knew Twilight was the one for him.

Bail had tried talking him out of it, he’d only taken Anakin to Hialeah with him because he’d wanted to watch the races while Bail handled some paperwork and clients he had at the track, but Anakin had been convinced. Company at Twilight had actually been one of Bail’s client’s horses who’d been more than happy to arrange for shipping back to their farm, patting Anakin on the back with a word of encouragement and best wishes with the gelding. 

Twilight had been far more horse than Anakin needed, but his coach at the time made sure he took his time and did all the slow work to transition the gelding from the track to life as a pampered show jumper. It was hard, frustrating, and plenty of tears had been shed during their training, but he’d never felt more proud than he had on his self-made horse. From there, it only got better, the jumps got higher, the competition became tougher, but Twilight never let him down.

Anakin hoped it would be the same with Artoo, even if he was technically Ben’s horse. He hadn’t been gone even a day and he already missed the man, though he doubted Ben missed him. He was probably grateful for the break from Anakin's constant chatter and awkward seduction attempts. If he hadn't broken at this point, then Anakin should just give up. 

In fact, that's exactly what he would do when he got back. There was no point in continuing to throw himself at Ben and jeopardize the amazing opportunity he had. It was time for Operation Seduction to end.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, the last part of this chapter is my favorite part of this entire story. 
> 
> Only 3 more chapters and an epilogue. Over halfway there now!

It was amazing how quickly someone could become such an important part of life in such a short period of time. Ben was amazed at all the places he looked for Anakin to be outside of the barn in the few days he was gone back home. Meals were lonely without Anakin’s witty commentary and there were far too many leftovers for dinner. The pool was empty except for a few leaves that had managed to fall in the water. The couch was lonely in the late evenings. The house was far too quiet without his presence. All the little places Anakin had inserted himself in the previously tidy life he’d had.

Yet, this was his employee and student, no more than just a boy compared to him. He was sixteen years Anakin’s senior, almost forty while Anakin was barely in his twenties! It was wrong and horrible, but he couldn’t get him out of his head. He’d went out once more to try and get Anakin out of his head, but this time he’d been unable to find someone to spend the night with because they didn’t have the right shade of blue eyes, the golden highlighted curls, the half smile with the right side just a bit higher than the left. It was pitiful and borderline humiliating that a man of his age could be pining like this over a boy.

Still, he couldn’t deny that Anakin was surprisingly mature where it counted, despite his propensity towards immature humor. He was disciplined, reliable, determined, and a very hard worker. All things that had surprised him considering his more laid back personality. While the few times he’d seen Anakin’s room in the barn it’d been a chaotic wreck, the feed room and tack rooms were meticulously organized and clean to satisfy even his own anal retentiveness. Everything at the barn ran so smoothly between Anakin and Felix that he rarely had to do more than make the exercise and lesson schedule then school the horses he had in for training. It had been a nice change in pace from feeling the need to run everything or it wouldn’t be done RIGHT.

At the barn, Anakin was his kindred spirit, someone who held the same standards of care he did. At the house, Anakin was the life that made it feel more a home. He wanted Anakin in his bed, yes, but more than that, he wanted him in his home. 

He wanted a life with Anakin in it as more than his employee or fuck buddy, like as his partner. The thought made Ben stop. Lust was easy to explain away. This... more than lust feeling, it was something he couldn’t explain or rationalize to himself. 

Now he was getting too far ahead of himself. Putting his cart before the horse.

“I wish my life were as simple as yours, Happy.” Ben patted the older gelding on his neck, “It would definitely be easier, meals twice a day prompt on the stop, everything taken care of for you, plenty of grass and hay, someone cleaning up your shit several times a day. Have you missed him too?” Happy snorted, shaking his head, “You sure about that,old friend? I know he feeds you extra cookies even though I’ve told him not to do that.” The bay gelding’s ears flicked back, pricking up at the word ‘cookie’ making Ben chuckle, “We’re getting soft in our old age.” Another snort, “Fine, I’m getting soft in my old age.

“So what should I do? Take a risk and possibly lose the most talented student I’ve had the pleasure of training? Not to mention the best barn manager that’s ever graced this farm. Keep pining after him like the sentimental old fool I’ve become?” He leaned forward as if Happy could actually speak while he plodded around the ring, “Hm? What’s that? Well, yes, I suppose that would be a good course of action. So, next time he does one of those adorably awkward flirting attempts, and they are truly pitiful, Happy, I feel bad for him most of the time, I’ll just flirt right back.” Ben smiled, feeling more at peace than he’d been since Anakin had come to work for him.

 

Later as he watched Anakin’s yellow truck pull down the long drive, he couldn’t help the thrill that ran through him at seeing him again. Three days without his crooked smile that lit up his face was enough. Ben waited by the front of the barn, noticing the dust that the truck was kicking up and not really caring for once though he resolved to turn the sprinklers on to run a bit in the morning. 

Anakin backed his truck up into his usual spot next to the farm truck and waved at Ben with that smile he’d missed as he got out, “Hey Ben!”

“Hello, Anakin. Did you have a good time?” He struggled to not pull the younger man into what would be a very uncharacteristic hug. 

“Yeah, it was nice. Got all my stuff this go round so should be a bit more prepared. Oh, Bail and Breha said hi too.” Anakin didn’t quite meet his eyes, but Ben was far too overjoyed at just seeing him to really notice. The bruises at his elbow were now to the pale sickly yellow color and he seemed to be moving much better than he had been when he’d left. 

“That was nice of them.” He commented absently. Ben took a moment to enjoy the way the torn faded jeans hugged his narrow hips and the blue t-shirt clung to his broad chest. The same features that had haunted him in his dreams.

“You okay, Ben?” Anakin was staring at him with a hint of worry in the furrow of his brow.

“Yes, sorry, just haven’t been sleeping well. Do you need any help with your stuff?” He could see the duffle bags in the bed of the truck, based on the number he’d finally brought all his clothes. Hopefully more of those tiny running shorts he seemed to prefer for their morning workouts. 

“Nah, I think I got it. Did you just want to do dinner in town tonight? I know I forgot to text you when I was leaving.” Anakin brushed some of the curls from his face only for them to fall right back in his eyes.

Ben nodded, “We can do that. I was just about to feed and do turnout for the night, sent Felix home early as it was his daughter’s birthday.”

“Great.” His smile lit up his face and Ben felt like he was standing next to the sun, “I’ll get this stuff put away and then we can go.”

 

Ben had hoped dinner would include more of the flirting he’d grown used to, but none of it came. The conversation was pleasant enough, interesting stories about some of the ponies Anakin had ridden through the years while Ben added some of his own. They’d been laughing by the end, the ridiculous stubbornness of pony antics and the horrible shows enough to have tears in their eyes. Then they’d gone home, the car ride uncharacteristically quiet but peaceful. Ben was disappointed as they said goodnight, but he’d been this patient and Anakin had spent the majority of the day driving.

Disappointment came in their morning workout as well when Anakin showed up in a pair of plain black track pants and a loose t-shirt. His form during their yoga was near perfect and this time he’d faced Ben instead of putting his back to him. Their run felt like it took much longer without Anakin’s ass on display in front of him. After their run, Ben had teased Anakin about wearing respectable workout clothes and only gotten a shrug in return with the explanation of him finally having all his clothes.

At least breeches didn’t hide his ass so thoroughly and gave him plenty of time to admire while Anakin warmed Artoo up for their lesson. He’d made sure to lunge Artoo a few times last week so he wasn’t entirely fresh, but at the rate he was kicking his heels up they’d be getting very little done during their lesson. 

Surprisingly, Artoo settled right in once they began the actual work in the lesson. There were still a few hump ups and head tossing, but Anakin rode right through them and pushed him right back into frame. Their trot looked good, he didn’t have to remind Anakin to sit up or to pull his shoulders back even once. Their canter was passable, a good start as they built up more collection and hind end propulsion. Ben was pleased with himself that he’d managed to create such a good match. Artoo was young and stubborn, but so was Anakin. They would end up tough to beat in a few years.

If he were honest with himself, Anakin would be tough to beat in a few years on just about any horse. Ben made sure he rode all different personalities and movements on a daily basis so he didn’t fall into a rut of learning just one horse inside and out. It wasn’t just that, though, Anakin was a natural and it showed through as a beautiful image. There wasn’t a horse in the barn that he didn’t look like he belonged on, not one he couldn’t read. It was something that couldn’t be taught, the same gift Ben had, to just know the horse and what it was thinking.

Of all the views he’d had of Anakin, from the tiny speedo to the yoga pants, the one of him on a horse was still his favorite. It was right. It was where he belonged.

Even if he never got to call Anakin anything other than his student, he’d be grateful that he got to watch him ride.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally meant to be one large chapter but it's going to be split so there will be one chapter.

In the month since he’d spent that weekend at home, Ben had been behaving oddly towards him. He’d get these far off looks during their lessons or during meals and Anakin would have to snap him out of it. That, by itself, wouldn’t be too odd, except now Ben kept touching him very casually on the shoulder or back where he’d been against any touch other than corrections during lessons. There would be times it looked like he wanted to say something, but then he would shake his head, mutter to himself and walk away. 

All in all, it was confusing. Especially the looks of disappointment when he showed up for their morning workouts in track pants and t-shirts or went for a swim in his regular swim trunks. Maybe Ben missed having something to badger and tease him about all the time and that’s what had him disappointed most of the time. It certainly wasn’t because he missed the view after all the times he’d lectured him on ‘appropriate clothing.’ That was just wishful thinking on Anakin’s part and he’d given up on that already.

Now there was no time to consider the odd reactions as they were all hands on deck to get horses prepped and ready for the local show Ben wanted to take the young horses to for some exposure. It meant a long day of schooling horses for both him and Ben made even longer by bathing everyone that would be going. Then everyone was put in their slinkies and sheets for the night, wraps and no-bows carefully rolled and laid out for hauling the next day. It was going to be even longer as he and Ben sat in the tack room doing some last minute tack cleaning.

“I think you should take Artoo and show him tomorrow.” Ben looked far more disheveled than usual, his hair plastered in different directions from his helmet and the sweat that had built up over the day. His normal pristine tan breeches showed patches of dirt and stains from the saddle soap, his fingers coated with much of the same.

“I thought there wasn’t going to be time for me to show and groom for you?” He asked, buffing the black saddle with the oiled rag with maybe a bit more force than necessary.

“There should be time, I sent in your entry anyway just in case and they sent the ride times this morning. First Level Test Three will be be after three o’clock, one of the last classes on Saturday. Most of my ride times are Saturday morning and Sunday afternoon. Jenga and Gwen will only need to be lunged instead of ridden so that will save some time Saturday. We are set for schooling tomorrow once we’re settled in, there will be enough time to run through the test.” Ben looked at him expectantly, waiting on his response.

“That’s the salute, working trot, track left at C, working trot at F, right leg yield K to X, then left leg yield X to H, yadda yadda?” There were so many tests swarming in his head from their lessons and Ben’s requirement for memorization, but he was pretty sure that was the one. 

Ben chuckled, “There’s more after the yadda yadda, but yes, that’s the correct starting sequence. You can bathe Artoo tomorrow at the equestrian center, we both know there’s no point in bathing him any earlier than that. Now, start at the top for your test and we can review while we finish cleaning.”

 

No amount of preparation ever seemed to make a show run smoothly. Two of the young horses absolutely refused to load in the trailer and it took both of them far too much time to make them load. By the time they arrived, it was well past noon and Anakin was rushed to get stalls prepped for the horses before unloading while Ben began getting their tack stall ready. There was no time to stop or breathe, getting horses settled in and saddling one after another to leave tied in their stalls. Then it was hopping from horse to horse to let them see the showgrounds and ride the arena. 

By the time he finally was able to ride Artoo, it was well past dark and only Ben and him were left in the arena. Ben had one of the young horse standing quietly outside the arena, watching him closely. Surprisingly, Artoo was working well and calm despite the change of scenery. 

“Do the fifteen meter circle again, more outside leg this time, make him bend around your inside leg instead of collapsing his shoulder. Go ahead and half-halt to a your working trot, then pick your canter up at C.” Ben’s voice called out and Anakin sighed, he was starving by this point and desperate for bed, but dutifully did as Ben asked.

Artoo was apparently less than thrilled by the repetition as well, pinning his ears and humping up with a threat to buck when he asked for the canter. Reluctantly, he picked it up anyway, Anakin chuckling despite his exhaustion, “I know, buddy. Me too.”

“Better! Now lengthen your canter a bit more.” 

He lengthened his reins to push Artoo out a bit more, trying to get him to lengthen stride and not run off instead. Artoo snorted and grudgingly obeyed with a tap from his whip. 

“This is not the cross country course, Anakin, sit your ass down in the saddle. Your equitation was great yesterday, now sit up and deep. Properly, Anakin!” Somehow Ben could make criticism sound both condescending and nice at the same time. Probably the accent, he decided, Ben’s crisp baritone still a prominent star of his fantasies. Especially that tone.

Anakin was grateful he was far too tired to get a boner as the criticism continued through the next fifteen minutes. By the gradual increase in the use of curse words, he could tell Ben was getting grumpy and tired too. Tomorrow would be hell on them both, an early morning coupled with a long day followed by an equally long day on Sunday. 

“Fuck, just start your cool down. I don't think we're doing anything productive at this point. We still need to be back here by five to feed and start. My first ride time for Jenga is eight fifty.” Ben was scrolling through his phone as Anakin walked by, “d Gwen is ten twenty-two, Ferdinand at ten fifty. That means I’m going to need you to warm him up for me and meet me at the warm up ring to exchange.”

“Ben, you’re talking at me and there are words, but I have no idea what they mean right now past ‘be here at five’ and that’s about it.” Artoo’s breathing was finally slowing down, most of their last work hadn’t been very hard so he was cooling down quickly.

“We can get the schedule together in the morning then at breakfast. I’ll go do a water check and throw more hay while you finish. I already called and checked us in at the hotel.” Ben dismounted, his first step with a limp from an old hip injury that still made Anakin wince in sympathy.

It took only another ten minutes to cool Artoo down and quickly hose him off before putting him away. He’d still have to bathe in the morning, but it was easier than scrubbing out sweat marks. A part of him felt guilty for putting him up still wet, a little niggling feeling that went away quickly with the thought of a hot shower and bed.

When they pulled into the hotel, the truck’s clock had already flashed past midnight and was merrily pressing forward towards one. Thankfully it took no time before Ben had the key to their room and they were both sighing in relief at the sight of the two double beds. 

“You can shower first.” Ben sat his small suitcase down on the stand, far neater and organized than Anakin’s duffel, before hanging up the garment bags with their jackets and breeches.

“If you insist.” Anakin wasn’t going to argue, he knew if he waited much longer that he would be snoring on the bed. Groaning, he tried to pull off his tall boots, cursing his decision to leave the bootjack  in the tack stall and the spare in the horse trailer.

Ben must’ve taken pity on him, taking his foot from him and helping tug them off with a chuckle. It was probably the exhaustion that made him think Ben had let his hand linger on his knee for far longer than necessary. He mumbled his thanks, accepting the proffered hand to stand up, suddenly far too close to Ben.

The longing he told himself he no longer felt came rushing back, Ben’s scent of horse, leather, and something uniquely him that he couldn’t quite describe bringing it all back. They were close enough that if he leaned forward only a few inches their bodies would be fully pressed against one another. It was so tempting to do just that, lean against Ben and breathe him in, rest his head against the strong shoulder.

It took him a moment to realize that Ben hadn’t let him go yet, his calloused hand still gripping Anakin’s firmly. They hadn’t broken eye contact, Ben’s blue-gray eyes full of something that made his heart skip a beat and unable to look away. This close Anakin could see the few faint lines forming at the corner of his eyes, could see a fleck of brown in his eyes that he’d never noticed before, could see a few smudges of dirt on his forehead.

He wasn’t sure which of them leaned in first, only that one moment they were staring at each other and the next their lips were pressed together. What started as chaste quickly turned hungry, Ben’s free hand cupping the back of his head to draw him deeper into the kiss. When Ben’s tongue ran questioningly across his lips, Anakin parted his lips with a moan, letting Ben explore his mouth freely.

It was better than he ever could’ve imagined, the lingering taste of Ben’s favorite black tea and honey flooding his mouth. His exhaustion fled and his head swam as he let Ben lead the kiss, leaning heavily against Ben to stay upright, their bodies pressed tightly together. Anakin must be dreaming, because this would never happen otherwise. Ben wasn’t interested, Ben was-

Ben was pinning him against the wall, one leg slipping between his to rub his thigh against his bulge with a moan. Anakin opened his eyes when their lips parted to breathe, unsure as to when he’d closed them. Ben’s cheeks were flushed, his warm, panting breath tickling Anakin’s nose and his eyes full of desire. His whole body tingled where they were pressed together, arousal burning brightly in his gut. He wanted Ben like he would never want another. Wanted Ben to take him apart and put him together again over and over.

The chiming of Ben’s watch to denounce the shift to another hour startled him, pulling him from the haze of lust he’d been swimming in. He was  _ pinned against the wall by Ben _ , he suddenly realized, and was still subtly grinding against the hard thigh. Ben, his boss, Ben, his idol, Ben, the two-time Olympic gold medalist who was singularly the most attractive man Anakin had ever met. Ben, the man who had rejected all his prior offers and didn’t want him.

Anakin began to panic, his heart thudding loudly in his ears and his mouth going dry. Ben must’ve noticed the change, his expression shifting to confusion as he took a step back. The second Anakin was no longer pinned, he ran for the bathroom and locked himself in, quickly starting the shower to drown out the sound of him hyperventilating.

Methodically, he stripped off his clothes before stepping under the spray to try and calm himself down. The water was cooler than he normally preferred but it felt good beating on his shoulders, take measured breaths and holding them before a slow exhale to stop the panicked breathing. 

What the fuck had happened? Why would Ben torment him like that when he had to  _ know  _ how he felt? 

And yet, that had been the best damn kiss of his life. He wasn't mistaken in having felt Ben’s own arousal pressed up against him. Maybe he'd just finally gotten over himself? But if he had, why didn't he just say anything? Not like their three hour drive today didn't give the perfect opportunity.

Fuck, he was too tired for this shit now that the adrenaline was fading. For now, he'd just act like it never happened.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. It's been awhile. I'm not pointing fingers or naming names, but there are.... distractions. *CoughcoughKurandGlareCoughcough*
> 
> Anyways, here you go!

Neither of them mentioned the incident after Anakin was done with his shower and Ben went to take his. Nor was it mentioned over an early drive-thru breakfast or after feeding the horses when they finally went through the schedule for the day and planned their tacking and warm ups together. As the day started in earnest, it was easy to forget the kiss had ever happened between them. 

At least until Ben came out from their tack stall, having changed into his show clothes while Anakin finished saddling Jenga for him. It was like the same picture he had seen framed in the barn office, but much, much hotter. Anakin wasn’t sure anyone could look so good in white breeches as Ben did, his perfectly polished tall boots hugging the muscular calves. It was too bad that the sharply tailored navy shadbelly coat tails covered the firm ass he knew the breeches were clinging to.

Anakin was drooling, he was sure of it. At the very least he was gawking at the sight in front of him, like something out of a wet dream. When Ben settled the top hat on his head and gathered his dressage whip, tapping it against his calf as he hummed the pattern to himself, Anakin knew it had to be a wet dream. He wanted to kiss him again, wanted to feel the man’s body pressing him into the nearest stall as they fumbled together like giddy teenagers.

“Are you listening to me, Anakin?” Ben’s voice cut through his daydream, the snap of impatience making him flush with embarrassment, shame, arousal, or a combination of all three, he wasn’t sure.

“Sorry, could you repeat what you said?” He asked sheepishly, subtly shifting to hide the boner he was now sporting. Thank goodness he still had his track pants over his breeches.

Ben let out a huff of irritation, “I was saying that you need to bathe Artoo now. He can dry while you’re lunging Gwen and you can braid during lunch, there should be white yarn and a comb in the tack trunk somewhere. I’ll put Jenga up once my ride is over if you aren’t here.”

“Oh, uh, yeah. That was my plan.” He nearly cursed at the raised brow Ben gave him, but the man didn’t say anything else, just gestured for the reins Anakin was holding and took them when offered, leading the chestnut gelding towards the mounting block. “Good luck!” Anakin called after him.

A flash of a grin and a jaunty two fingered salute answered his call before Ben was mounting up and riding out of sight. Yep, this weekend was not going well for his ‘Not like Ben that way anymore’ plan. Not at all.

 

The day flew by in barely controlled chaos, bathing Artoo, lunging Gwen, schooling Ferdinand, grooming, cleaning stalls, braiding, and all the other little tasks associated with getting horses ready for their classes. Ben and he hardly saw each other except in passing, Anakin grabbing lunch for them from the shitty concession stand and leaving a sandwich for Ben where he’d see it. 

It was time for his own warm up with Artoo before their class, trying to give him a least an hour of time to adjust to the hectic show atmosphere, but he couldn’t get the stupid bridle to cooperate. His fingers were still cramping from all the neat button braids adorning Artoo’s neck making him fumble with the small buckles of Artoo’s bridle. He cursed, finally getting the cavesson and throatlatch buckled snugly against his jaw.

When he went to mount up, he realized he hadn’t changed into his show clothes, still in his dirty breeches and scuffed tall boots with his farm polo. “Fuck!” He cursed, grabbing Artoo’s halter and quickly putting it on to leave him standing at the cross ties while he changed. His clothes were in the garment bag Ben brought, the black show jacket, starched white shirt, and white breeches fresh from the dry cleaner. Quickly, he stripped off his clothes, leaving them in a pile at his feet, and struggled into his show clothing. The breeches, borrowed from Ben, fit surprisingly well, his belt offsetting the little bit of looseness in his waist. He checked his watch and cursed again, fumbling to get his tie snugged up against his neck.

Finally dressed and in the right boots, he grabbed his show helmet and walked out to see Ben standing next to Artoo with a frown on his face. Definitely not a good sign.

“Anakin, I’ve been waiting for nearly twenty minutes by the ring! At this point you’ll be lucky to do more than run through your test once. What’s taking you?” Doubly not good, Ben was irritated.

“Sorry! It took me longer to braid than I thought, then I went to get on and realized I hadn’t changed. I’m getting on now, promise!” Anakin pulled on the hair net, tucking all of the hair up into his helmet before he buckled it on. Ben handed him the reins and he nearly jogged all the way to the block. “Meet you there!” He shouted behind him, barely securing his feet in his irons before urging Artoo off towards the ring.

There was a quick detour to the ring as Artoo adamantly refused to go anywhere near the horse eating bushes he’d tried to munch on earlier while at the wash rack. Anakin sighed, it was not going to be a good day if they were seeing scary things before they even made it to the ring. 

Ben was waiting for him by the ring, his arms crossed and tapping the dressage whip he’d left in the barn against his leg pointedly. He groaned and grinned sheepishly, mumbling his thanks as he took the offered whip from the man. 

“Go, warm up, we’ll have just enough time to call the test.” Ben urged, motioning towards the relatively empty ring in front of him. 

Anakin nodded in response, nudging Artoo with his spurs and earning him a grunt and pinned ears from the gelding. Definitely not a good sign of things to come for their test.

For what it could’ve been, their warm up went relatively well. Other than a few half-hearted bucks, Artoo settled into work pretty quickly. Their simple lead change was clean and efficient, their circles mostly even and correctly sized with Ben’s quick calls for adjustment. Artoo didn’t even fight the downward transitions like he’d been doing for weeks at home. It certainly improved Anakin’s outlook on their actual class provided he didn’t forget the test.

Their ride time was called and Ben walked next to him as they headed towards the ring, giving him last minute pointers, mostly about sitting on his ass and not rock up on his pelvis like kept wanting to do. Ben checked his girth quickly, before patting his thigh and wishing him good luck with a smile.

Right. He could do this. They were schooling much more difficult tests than this at home. Anakin had performed more difficult tests than this with Twilight and that had been without the benefit of Ben’s teaching. Piece of cake.

They entered the far side of the ring at the working trot, coming to the center and halting to salute the judge and waiting. The judge nodded and he proceeded at the working trot straight at the judging tent, off to a good start until they started to the left and the tent flapped in the wind. Artoo hopped in a buck, lunging against the reins but Anakin sat through it, settling him back down and keeping on track for their pattern execution. 

The rest of his test passed in a blur, no time to think about anything except the next maneuver in the test. Ben’s voice called out corrections in his head, little adjustments to improve their execution. Before he knew it, they were back at the salute and the end of their test. Spectators gave a polite clap typical for the sport, and the judge dismissed him. Anakin loosened his reins, patting the sweaty gelding on his neck as they exited the ring, only spooking twice at the fake flowers that dared to be a color the horse didn’t approve of.

Ben was smiling, clapping at his approach, “Well done! Very well done.”

Anakin sagged in relief as the praise filled him with pride, “Oh thank god. I honestly don’t remember much of it, all I could think about was each part and then it was your voice in my head telling me what to do and before I knew it the test was over. I was sure I forgot something important.”

“No, they were all there and nicely executed. We still need to work on your circle consistency as they weren’t all quite the same size, but they were much closer than they’ve been. Alright, cool down and I’ll get started with stalls.” Another very charming smile and Ben squeezed his thigh before heading towards the barn.

If anyone asked, his face was red because he was hot in his jacket.

 

Once he’d returned back to the barn after cooling Artoo down and then hosing him off, it seemed the easy camaraderie was back between them. He put the kiss behind him, writing it off as a mistake in the heat of the moment. Instead they laughed and joked together as they took care of the horses and later ate dinner at some hole in the wall Mexican restaurant that Anakin insisted Ben try.

When they finally made it back to their hotel room that night after sharing a pitcher of margaritas, some of the awkwardness returned, but they both ignored the elephant in the room. Neither of them lingered, getting showers and crawling into beds with appreciative groans without a word of goodnight.

Their re-found camaraderie lasted through the rest of the show, everything running far smoother the second day than the first had. At the end when their scores were posted, Ben had, predictably, cleaned up his classes, placings first or top three with every horse, his scores all high upper sixties and peppered with a seventy here and there. Surprisingly, Anakin placed second in his class with a score of sixty-eight, very respectable and his highest in any dressage test yet.

The elation of a show gone well carried through the entire drive home as did the smile on his face. Ben’s praise continued far freer than usual in the three hours, his stomach flip-flopping with delight of each word and something else. Warmth suffused him, a shiver of pleasure running down his spine and a pleasant burn in his gut from the praise. Damn he was grateful for loose pants and a private room because between the praise and the hard to forget image of Ben in his show clothes, he was going to need to spend some quality time alone.

Plan ‘Not like Ben that way anymore’ was an absolute failure. Plan ‘Seduce Ben’ was back on.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look, an update! And more chapters!

Two months passed by in what felt like days to Anakin. After the show, Ben had received six more horses in for training and the two who’d been originally scheduled to return home extended their training. There’d been no time to work on his seduction of Ben as they both started early in the mornings to get everyone ridden and worked each day until past nightfall. As if that wasn’t enough, Anakin had signed up for the international three-day event with the Ocala Jockey Club, one of the largest events he’d entered to date, and the first one under Ben’s tutelage. Their morning workout had been sacrificed to lessons and schooling in on Twilight in preparation for the show.

A week from the event had the barn in utter chaos as Anakin tried to start packing the horse trailer and his show things early for once. He had found everything he’d needed the night before except his stud kit. He’d not needed it to school on the short course he had at the farm, which meant it was still packed somewhere in his stuff. Problem was, he didn’t know where. Since he couldn’t sleep with the nigging feeling of missing such a vital piece of equipment, he started pulling everything apart and taking everything out of his tack trunks and boxes. Now, he had stuff strewn across the aisle way, in the tack room, and had even spread to the wash rack. He certainly didn’t remember having this much stuff when he’d moved in, but everything was carefully labelled with his initials or his colors.

Cursing and the sound of something shattering pulled Anakin from the piles from his show trunk laid out across the tack room. He peeked his head outside and saw Ben staring at his shattered coffee cup on the concrete with a murderous expression on his face. Checking his watch, he cursed internally as the time showed seven am.

“I’m sorry, Ben. I didn’t realize it was so late already.” Anakin offered hastily, cringing as the murderous stare transferred from the spilled coffee to him.

“What’s the number one rule in the barn, Anakin?” Ben asked, his voice as sharp as the edge of a knife.

“Keep everything clear of the aisle ways?” He answered, his own voice raising in pitch until it cracked on the last word. Cluttered aisle ways make for messy barns, his conscience repeated in a voice suspiciously like Ben’s. It was certainly Ben’s biggest pet peeve.

“What if it’d been one of my clients that had tripped instead of me? What if one of the horses got loose and had come running into the barn? This is an accident waiting to happen and my coffee and my FAVORITE CUP has already been sacrificed to your sloppiness!”

Anakin tried to focus on the words as Ben continued in his tirade, but he couldn’t help it. Maybe it was the lack of sleep, but his attention narrowed down to Ben’s lips moving and the flush of anger in his cheeks that kept rising the longer he went on. Ben’s voice kept getting more impassioned as he continued, finding fault with more things than just the aisle way as he moved around him, pointing at things and occasionally pointing accusingly at Anakin.

His traitorous cock twitched in his pants. Shit. He did not need a boner while he was supposed to be getting in trouble.

Or maybe he could see if getting into more trouble would lead to even better things. Like a spanking?

No. No, no, no, no, no. No! He was not imagining his boss take him over his knee and spanking him. 

But if it were to happen…

“Anakin!” Ben was nearly shouting at him, apparently having finally noticed that he’d zoned out entirely. Despite the loud voice, it looked like most of the anger had fled. 

“Sorry! I’ll clean it up right away!” He hoped it was what Ben was after, because he couldn’t recall his last words. Without waiting for a reply, he started grabbing things and tossing them without looking into the nearest box.

“Anakin!” A hand grabbed his elbow and pulled him from his task, the brush falling from his fingers in surprise.

“Yes?” He responded, looking at Ben with confusion.

“What were you looking for?” Ben asked through gritted teeth, he could practically see the veins popping from Ben’s neck with the strain.

“My, uh, stud kit. For the show.” Anakin said sheepishly, not able to meet the other man’s eyes. Especially after thinking those thoughts and now saying stud kit in front of the man he had just been fantasizing about.

Ben’s hand released its tight grip on his elbow and he sighed, the tension running out from Ben’s shoulders. “And you’ve been up all night looking for it?” Now he sounded far more tired than angry, though a hint of annoyance lingered.

“I started last night after I got done, so yeah.”

“Your kit is in the truck where you left them after the last show so you wouldn’t forget them for the next. Just… clean this up and for god’s sake, get a shower before you start. You smell. I’m going to get some more coffee.” The last few words were practically mumbled before Ben turned and shuffled out, back towards the house.

Taking a courtesy sniff check, Anakin’s nose wrinkled with the foul smell. Shower was definitely in order, after he finished cleaning everything up. Looking at everything spread nearly everywhere and running on no sleep, he knew it was going to end up a long day.

 

Two days from the first phase of the show, Anakin and Ben arrived with Twilight and Artoo in tow. Even though the drive wasn’t long, it was awkward, neither of them speaking to the other. It continued all through the setup of their stalls and unloading everything, until Ben gruffly told him that he was going to register for him and that he should go ahead and take Artoo to see the sights.

Even when Anakin returned after working both Artoo and Twilight lightly, their conversation was limited as to the course walk times, order of go, and where to eat dinner. There weren’t many places nearby, but Anakin felt the desperate need for at least a beer or two if this was to continue. It hadn’t been this bad since what he called the ‘lips incident’, but maybe breaking Ben’s mug was a far bigger issue than he’d thought. 

When they sat down for dinner at the Mexican restaurant and their drinks were ordered, Anakin was convinced on breaking the tense silence between them, “I’m sorry I made you break your mug, Ben.” 

Ben stared at him for a moment in utter confusion, “My mug?”

“Yeah? The one you broke when I was looking for my stud kit? Isn’t that why you’re so upset with me?” Now he wasn’t so sure that was the culprit, quickly running through other things that had happened since then, but coming up blank.

“Upset with you? I’m not upset with you, Anakin.” Ben gave him a strange look.

“Not upset with me? You haven’t spoken more than a few words to me since then!” He can’t help the irritation and ire in his tone, not when he’d been at the blunt end of Ben’s apparent bad temperament for no reason.

“Because I’ve barely slept more than a few hours since then, Anakin.” Ben’s voice was cold and firm, his own frustration peeping through his forced calmness, “The Hendricks next door decided to sell their farm, I’m in the process of trying to purchase it, but I’m having to submit all my financials to the bank to get approved for the mortgage. We’re quickly outgrowing Hilltop and I’ve been wanting to expand for a few years. Unfortunately, the Hendricks are impatient pricks and are threatening to list it if I don’t get everything together within a week.” 

That… made a lot of sense and made Anakin feel rather guilty. “Oh, I didn’t know.”

Ben sighed, rubbing his temples and leaning against the table, “Of course you didn’t, Anakin, I haven’t told you.”

Anakin was saved from further awkwardness by the arrival of their waitress and drinks. They quickly ordered and silence descended on them again until Anakin couldn’t take it anymore.

“How many stalls does their barn have?” He asked, trying to picture the farm adjacent to theirs but not able to do more than remember it being white.

“Twenty, but they’re smaller than our stalls. By the time we set them up correctly, it’ll be closer to twelve stalls. I was thinking about moving our personal horses to that barn and keep the client horses in a separate barn. Or have a training barn and a sale barn. I haven’t decided yet.” 

“Sales barn? Are you thinking about expanding into that?” They were barely able to keep up with the training horses, he couldn’t imagine adding sale horses on top of that.

“I’m thinking about expanding in general. I was hoping to have more solidified before I approached you, but I suppose this way I can get your input.” Ben paused, studying him for a moment before continuing, “I want you to come on full time, as my assistant trainer.”

Anakin stared at him, speechless until Ben chuckled at his gaping mouth, the first time he’d heard him do that in a long while. “Assistant trainer?” He finally choked out.

“Yes, Anakin. It was my intention from the start, I just wanted to make sure we’d be a good team. You’re far too talented to need to be a working student, at most you could’ve simply taken weekly lessons from me. But I’ve seen how hard you work, how determined you are, how good you are with the horses and clients. It’s easy to find someone to feed, clean stalls, and exercise horses. It’s much harder to find someone you trust to really ride and train client horses that could potentially ruin my reputation. I’ve got a waiting list almost thirty horses long right now; I need you.” Ben looked so earnest, leaning forward towards him, his eyes almost sparkling with the excitement bubbling beneath the surface.

“I’d love to.” He blurted out, unable to contain his own excitement. The offer had taken him by surprise, not at all what he’d been expecting when he’d signed on as a working student for Ben. He’d figured he’d work under Ben for a year or two, until Ben told him it was time for him to go or he felt like he had learned what he could. No future there, for sure. 

The offer made a lot of things different for him, too. Before, he’d decided to get into Ben’s bed, knowing it was going to end up a fling and he’d move on. Now, it wasn’t quite the same. He’d hopefully be working with Ben for years to come, helping build up his business and maybe doing some sale horses on the side of his own. He didn’t know if he could risk that just over some sex. Probably amazing sex based on just the kiss they shared, but it could potentially ruin their relationship. 

Or maybe they could be something more. He’d not let himself think about that because he’d known it wasn’t long term. His imagination ran off with him, picturing him and Ben as partners in both business and in life. Days spent managing their successful training and sales facility, putting out quality horses and happy clients. Nights spent in bed, just as successful though on a completely different scale. The week he’d spent living in Ben’s house gave him a pretty good idea of how it could be. Breakfast together, going to the barn together, riding together, lunch together, more riding together, dinner together, then a different kind of riding together. 

It was perfect. They were perfect together. Anakin didn’t just find Ben attractive, he loved him.

The realization shook him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, guys! There's so much stuff going on between IVF cycles, work, now we're building a house. Life is chaos, so please have patience! This will get done! 
> 
> Eventually.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me go. Two chapters in less than a week. Y'all better be patting my back here. I sure as hell am.

Dinner and the conversation went as well as Ben could’ve hoped. Anakin, after a bit of odd behavior before their food came, was enthusiastic with his ideas about the expansion and possible addition of services. He knew it was the right decision, to offer Anakin the chance to be a part of expanding his business and knew he was the right man for the job. If he was honest, a good portion of it was that it was harder for him to deal with the unruly young horses, not with his bad hip. He needed someone he could trust with the young ones and Anakin’s work with Artoo had proven him to be the man for the job. 

There was absolutely no ulterior motive in his intentions. Certainly not to keep Anakin close to him. Nope. Definitely none of that.

Maybe a little bit. There were far more compelling reasons to have Anakin as his assistant than more nefarious purposes. He deserved it, primarily. He was easily one of the most talented horseman Ben had seen in his life. 

Besides, anything else could ruin their work relationship and considering the direction that was taking it could be far more disastrous. It was a bad idea anyway. A really bad idea. 

But he still wanted it. Felt like he needed it. At least once.

 

The trip to the hotel wasn’t near as tense as their drive to the restaurant now that he’d come clean about his irritation. Anakin sang along horribly to a song on a radio, making Ben chuckle while he extensively complained about it. Which only made Anakin sing even more off-key and loudly. By the time they pulled up to the hotel, they both were laughing and doing their worst impressions of whatever song was on the radio.

His good humor continued until he checked in and the attendant said something that made him stop, “I’m sorry, did you say a single king room?” He wanted to make sure he’d heard her right. 

“Yes sir, that’s correct.” She cheerily replied. 

“My reservation was for a double room. Two beds. Not one. Under Kenobi for the reservation.” He glanced at Anakin who shrugged.

“I’m sorry, sir, but we don’t have any double rooms available at the moment due to the higher than anticipated number of guests currently.” 

His earlier good mood crashed, “Then what was the point of me making my reservation over a month ago if I don’t get the rooms I paid for?” He asked harshly.

It didn’t phase her one bit, “As I said, I’m sorry, sir, but that’s all that’s available. You’re more than welcome to try to find a room somewhere else, but there’s a big event going on and most of the nearby hotels are booked solid too.” Her smile persisted, but there was a hard edge to her voice while still keeping friendly that made Ben think twice about arguing further.

“Can you at least send extra pillows and blankets to our room?” He asked wearily.

“Certainly, I’ll have them sent up. Enjoy your stay!” She smiled widely and it only made him want to kill her more.

Anakin stared at him curiously, shifting his bag back up on his shoulder when he tilted his head towards the elevator, “What happened?”

Ben fought to not snap at Anakin for the hotel’s stupidity, “The hotel screwed up my reservation, we’ll have to share a king size bed. Normally, I’d just suggest one of us sleep on the floor, but you can’t afford to be sore and neither can I since it’s only us this weekend. There aren’t any additional rooms available either.” 

“Oh.” Anakin was curiously silent and when Ben looked at him, he noticed he was blushing. He wanted to call him out for it, but he didn’t want to embarass him either. It did make him curious about why he would blush at sharing a bed when the last time he’d shared a room and not even a bed, Anakin had fled. Maybe he’d changed his mind?

No, he shouldn’t think about that. Not if he wants to get some much needed sleep tonight. 

When they had just managed to get their stuff settled into the room, there was a knock at the door. At least the front desk lady had made good on her promise to provide extra pillows and blankets, the housekeeper bringing three more pillows and two blankets. Perfect for making a pillow wall between them just in case. 

“Go ahead and take your shower first, Anakin. I still want to finish reading through the check-in packet for the show.” He told Anakin, the man not responding other than grabbing his toiletry bag and disappearing into the shower.

While Anakin was in the shower, he set about in getting their bed set up, four pillows in the middle of the bed making up the pillow wall and two separate sets of blankets ready for when Anakin came out. Once that was complete, he settled into the small chair and table in the corner to finish reviewing the packet. He wasn’t overly familiar with three-day event setups or how they were run, nor did the packet explain things very well. Probably because at this level of competition, you were a veteran at these kinds of things.

At least google was helpful at answering most of his questions, the FAQ section of the USEA especially helpful for questions that he’d be embarrassed to ask Anakin. He’d honestly thought after years of competing it’d be a walk in the park to make sense of it and now he kicked himself for not thinking to do some more research ahead of time. Bail was supposed to show the following day, hopefully he’d be able to explain some of the things he wasn’t sure about. Or maybe Anakin would volunteer information. 

He found he didn’t want to look uneducated in front of Anakin or foolish, especially now that Anakin would be a vital part of his business. He needed to be, well, not all knowing, but confident and certain. Needed Anakin to admire and look up to him, to respect him. 

Really, he wanted more than just that. More than Anakin’s admiration and respect. It seemed that even though he knew it was a bad idea, he couldn’t bring himself to entirely put the thought out of his head.

Anakin reappearing from the bathroom, hair still wet and droplets running down his bare chest with his sleep pants slung low around his waist certainly wasn’t helping either. This time it was him that fled to the bathroom, not even putting away the papers he’d scattered on the table. He hastily told Anakin not to wait up for him before he disappeared into the bathroom.

The shower and finding his subsequent release to thoughts he wouldn’t dare whisper helped to cool him down to the point he was relatively sure he could make it through the night sleeping with Anakin there right next to him without embarrassing himself. At least Anakin was already snoring on his chosen side of the bed, the covers wrapped around him up to his chin so the only thing exposed was a single foot and his head.

Ben had thought it would take him awhile to fall asleep, but the minute he managed to get comfortable, he was out.

 

The alarm blared shrilly in Ben’s ear after what felt like was mere minutes, but was, in fact, six hours. Sleepily, he tried to slap at the alarm to silence it only to find his arms trapped under him by a heavy weight across his back. He groaned, blearily blinking his eyes only to see the outline of a smooth back dominating his field of vision. No wonder he was sweating and couldn’t move.

Had he brought someone back home last night? No, that wasn’t right. The bed was all wrong.

Shit, it was Anakin currently laid out on top of him. He’d broken through the pillow wall at some point during the night and had made Ben his pillow. Maybe he could just extract himself before Anakin woke up… 

Anakin yawned and Ben’s heart skipped a beat with the sense of urgency he felt at needing to get free before Anakin woke up entirely. Deciding it would be best to just get it over with quickly, he shoved Anakin off of him and rolled out of bed in a single motion before turning the alarm clock off. None of it seemed to phase Anakin, only made him roll over and snuggle back up under the blanket.

It looked really comfortable as Ben watched for a few minutes, an increasing desire to get back in bed and snuggle even if it made him overheated rising within him. He struggled to tell himself no, a look at the time reinforcing the notion. He’d let Anakin sleep while he rinsed off to wake himself up and made it through his morning ablutions. It was going to be a long day and he needed to be rested.

By the time he made it out from the bathroom, Anakin was already awake and the bed mostly made up like Ben had done last night. They briefly said good morning before Anakin took his place in the bathroom to make it through his own morning routine. It took only thirty minutes before they were all trundled in the truck with Anakin’s multiple changes of clothes and Ben’s.

Once back at the showgrounds, the day blurred together in a frenzy of activity. First, they’d taken care of feeding and stalls before immediately rushing into getting Twilight groomed and braided immaculately for their inspection time that morning. That had almost been a disaster as Ben hadn’t known about needing to attach the number to the bridle, but Bail had swooped in and saved the day. There wasn’t any time to berate himself over it as immediately following inspection, they had the cross country course walk through which took several hours. He gave the pointers he felt secure in giving during it, but for the most part, felt far out of his depth. 

From there it was warming up and running through the dressage test scheduled for the next morning. More bathing, wrapping for the night, feeding, stalls to clean, until it was dark and they were exhausted. Bail joined them for a quick dinner at some local wing joint before they were back to the hotel again. Except this time, Ben couldn’t find the energy to worry about the bed situation, not when he was worried about the show the next day and what he might forget. Bail had talked through the schedule with him while Anakin had warmed up, so he felt a bit more confident, but there was still an undercurrent of nervousness.

His final thought before he drifted off that night was how, more than anything, he didn’t want to let Anakin down.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [IcseK](http://IcseK.tumblr.com)
> 
> I write for comments and kudos!


End file.
